


got to let it show

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, but still sweet, minimal angst, mostly fluffish, this kind of got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: “Mom, Dad?” Alice and Hal Cooper look up from their paper at the voice of their youngest daughter to see Betty standing in the doorway to the living room with Veronica Lodge just an inch or two behind her “Can I talk to you?”or the prompt i received: betty coming out to her parents with veronica there. also she and veronica are dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt i got!: betty coming out as gay to her parents with veronica there! also veronica and betty are dating! hope you enjoy it!!!:))

“Mom, Dad?” Alice and Hal Cooper look up from their paper at the voice of their youngest daughter to see Betty standing in the doorway to the living room with Veronica Lodge just an inch or two behind her “Can I talk to you?”

Hal looks to his wife who merely nods as a tense smile stretches across her face “Of course, darling” she puts her paper down on the coffee table with her husband following suit “Come” she pats the space between herself and Hal “sit with us”

“I’m actually just gonna--” Betty moves and sits across from her parents with Veronica sitting right next to her, her own dark eyes glued to the youngest Cooper “Just sit here”

Alice cross her legs “Is Veronica’s presence here necessary, Elizabeth?” leave it to Alice Cooper to never mask her true feelings on someone, Betty thinks she can give her mother at least that “If whatever you have to tell us is that important--”

“I want her here” Betty cuts in “And I just--she’s going to be here”

Once again Alice and Hal exchange a look and then look at their daughter with Alice just sucking in a breath and mumbling ‘fine’ under her breath “is everything okay, sweetheart?” Hal asks, softly because he’s not stupid--he knows even Alice’s softest tone could send Betty into a panic attack most days.

“I--” she nods, a little stiffly “yes, yes everything is okay but--” she licks her lips and looks up at Veronica who just smiles at her, mouthing a simple ‘you’re okay’ “I have to tell you something”

Alice straightens her back, ready for the worse, which she already has heard but from Polly’s lips, not Betty’s. Betty is supposed to be her good girl, her girl who won’t give her any trouble and yet all she’s been getting from Betty lately, is trouble “Okay, Elizabeth, out with it. There’s no use in beating around the bush with important information”

Betty nods and before she can really debate the pros and cons of it, reaches out and grabs Veronica’s hand, squeezing it softly. Veronica squeezes her hand back in return, a silent ‘you can do this’. Betty finds it all she really needs in that moment.

The blonde sucks in a breath and holds her head up, doing her best to look at both her parents “Mom” her blue eyes flick to her father “Dad” a beat “I’m--” she takes her bottom lip between her teeth “I’m--I’m gay” no one moves and Betty takes that as her sign to tack on one more bit of information “And--and I’m dating Veronica” 

Alice inhales sharply through her nose and Betty can see her body go completely ridgid. She looks to her father who is now studying the floor.

“I’m--” Betty feels her eyes burn because this is not going the way she wants. She knew they weren’t going to cheer and run around telling all their friends that their daughter is gay and dating a Lodge but they just aren’t speaking to her. She knows how to deal with her father’s well meaning words and her mother’s sharp tongue but she doesn’t know how to deal with the silence they’re doling out “I’m still your daughter, I’m still the girl you raised but--” her voice cracks “I have spent my whole life convincing myself that I liked boys because that’s what I thought I was supposed to do, that’s what Polly did and--and--I pushed down all these feelings and never--never wanted to give them any attention but--” she feels a tear roll down her face “I can’t do that anymore. I can’t hide who I am because--it hurts” her chest aches as neither of parents move to do anything “I don’t _want_ to hurt anymore”

More silence and then “And Veronica--I--” she sucks in a breath and gives her mother a moment to prepare for what’s going to say because she knows through it all, this is what’s going to upset her mom “I love her” a beat “And she loves me and we’re together” a beat “please say something”

Alice clears her throat and shakes her head slightly “Elizabeth” Betty sighs “I know your father and I have always shown you the love we needed to” Veronica has to swallow her scoff “So why you felt like you ever needed to hide this from us is beyond me”

Betty knows it’s supposed to be comforting, her mother saying she always could’ve told them but somehow the words sound just too critical to lessen the knot in her stomach.

“Betty, baby” she looks at her dad “Gay or straight, you’re our child and we love you”

That’s a little better.

“But--” Alice’s eyes harden and Betty feets the knot tighten “We cannot condone you dating a Lodge. That’s just--that’s not going to happen”

“Alice--”

“No, Hal, we lost our daughter to a Blossom and I’m going to make sure we don’t lose our other child to someone else who is just as bad” Alice stands up and smooths out her dress “Betty, darling, date who you please but you are not dating Hermione Lodge’s daughter” Veronica has to bite down on her tongue to keep from saying anything because she knows this isn’t the time or place “Now, if you will Veronica, please leave”

“Mom--”

“Betty” she looks to her father “Don’t argue with your mother, please”

“I love Betty, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper” Veronica stands her, standing straight and proud, not backing down from the people she probably dislikes the most (Alice, specifically) “I love her so much and I know you don’t like my mother and I know my mother doesn’t like you but that shouldn’t affect us” Alice opens her mouth to say something but Veronica cuts her off “I’m not my mother, Mrs. Cooper. I love my mother dearly but I’m not her just like how Betty loves you but is not you. I want to be with your daughter not because I have some awful motive but because, from the moment I saw her, I couldn’t imagine my life without her”

Betty reaches up and grabs Veronica’s hand, a smile on her face and tears rolling down her face “I understand you’re her parents and we must respect that--” she actually doesn’t understand that at fucking all but she’s not trying to piss them off “But all I’m asking is that you just give me-- _a_ _chance_ to prove that I love your daughter and I would sooner sell my pearls before I willingly hurt her”

There’s a moment where no one speaks and both Betty and Veronica think they might’ve just lost but then Hal stands up and speaks before Alice can “thank you for saying those things, Veronica. _We_ can _both_ see how much you truly do care about our baby and that’s all we can ask of you” he looks to Alice and then Betty “Sweetheart, we love you and we’re so happy that you’ve found someone who makes you so happy”

Betty lets out a watery chuckle before shooting up from her spot on the couch and launching herself in her father’s arms “thank you” she croaks out as she pulls back, she looks to her still silent mother and grabs her mom’s hand “Mom”

“I don’t like this” she looks down at Betty and presses her palm against her youngest daughter’s face “I’m sorry but I don’t” Betty’s jaw tenses “But I’m willing to give her one chance” she rips her eyes away from her daughter’s face to lock eyes with Veronica “ _One_ chance and if I so much as even _think_ you’re the cause of my daughter being even slightly upset, this will all be over”

Veronica nods and swallows any insult that naturally wants to flow out of her mouth “Fair enough”

Later that day as Betty and Veronica lay on the blonde’s bed, the door open of course, working on homework, the raven haired beauty laughs softly out of nowhere grabbing the blonde’s attention “what’s so funny over there?”

“I--” she sighs, lightly “I nearly fought your mom when she first said she didn’t want you dating a Lodge” she looks at her girlfriend “Like I was two seconds away from just tearing into her”

Betty snorts “I’d pay to see that” the blonde pushes her papers away and moves over till she can throw her arm over Veronica’s waist, he fingers gently rubbing Veronica’s hip though her skirt “I love you too, by the way”

Veronica looks over, a soft smile on her face “what?”

“You said ‘I love you’ and I didn’t say it back because, well--” she scrunches her face “We were kind of busy with my parents and all but--I love you too” she leans over, eliminating the remaining distance between them and kisses the corner of Veronica’s mouth.

Veronica turns her head and quickly catches Betty’s lips before she can pull back all the way, it’s a sweet simple kiss and last just a moment longer before Veronica lets out a little huff against Betty’s mouth causing the blonde to pull back, an amused smile on her face “what?”

“I’m happy we’re out and all we don’t have to hide our relationship but--” she spares a look over the wide open door “that’s already a pain in my ass”

Betty laughs and for once she doesn’t have to smother her laughter in hopes that her parents wouldn’t hear it, instead it rings freely throughout the house not afraid to be heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon that really alice and hal wouldn't care about betty being gay but alice would absolutely hate that she's dating veronica thus this was born out of that lil prompt! please leave a comment, it means the world to hear from you! :)))<3333


End file.
